Destrozando un corazón
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: Es un One Shoot de Pyro y Rogue, pero esta vez, con un final no tan feliz...¿kieres saber más? sigue leyendo...esta muy interesante....


Todos hemos leído a una dulce, sencilla, amorosa, apasionada y gentil Marie D'Ancanto, del gran amor alocado y desmedido que siente por St. John Allerdyce…pero…. ¿Que sucedería si Marie decidiera que John no es su gran amor, sino…otro?

Este es un bello SongFic…que como siempre, espero que les guste, otro más para la colección….

Destrozando un corazón

Estábamos sentados en un elegante café de la ciudad en medio de la caótica Londres.

El día estaba lluvioso, gris, con viento…un día infernal para salir, lo mejor era quedarse en casa, sentado junto a tu pareja, tomando té o chocolate, de preferencia caliente, viendo películas de amor de los años 40´s y de vez en cuando besándose…esa era la mejor manera de pasar un día así…

O al menos así le parecería perfecto a John en el mundo periodístico o Pyro en el mundo de los mutantes…

Marie, su dulce Marie había llegado al café con al menos media hora de retraso, envuelta en un traje sastre de color azul, realzando la belleza de sus ojos cafés claros, calzaba un par de botas de tacón cuadrado, todo su atuendo en resumen gritaba a viva voz el poder del dinero…

Llevaba su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, suelto, luciendo e hipnotizando a todo el que se volviera a verla con ese par de mechones blancos

John por su parte no se quedaba atrás, lucía guapo con un par de jeans azules ceñidos y desgastados, un par de flexis color gris y una camisa negra tipo campesino, su cabello rubio, más largo de lo común cayéndole desordenado hacia atrás, sus ojos, más azules que nunca…siempre brillaban así cuando tenía a su amor frente a él

Ella lo había citado en ese café después de no verse casi en un mes… aunque eso lo había ayudado pues había avanzado en escribir un capítulo más de su novela

Como dilataba en llegar, pidió un escocés en las rocas…

Dentro del café, el ambiente era cálido, fuera la lluvia arreciaba hasta que de pronto de detuvo una limusina negra, un chofer con una sombrilla corría rápidamente para proteger a una bella dama que descendía del auto con la gracia de una princesa…su princesa...su amor…su Marie

¿Acaso su trabajo como diseñadora de interiores le iba tan bien últimamente?

Marie nada más llegar tomó asiento y pidió un copa de whisky que se bebió de un solo trago antes de decir algo y soltó un gran suspiro

Algo iba mal, su instinto así se lo indicaba, Marie no lo había saludado con un cálido beso en los labios, ni siquiera con uno en la mejilla… aún no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, lo esquivaba… ¿Qué sucedería?

-¿Marie, que ocurre?

-John…yo…

Cuando por fin lo miró, lo que vio en sus ojos no le gustó

-¿Qué ha pasado Marie?

-John, tenemos que terminar, ya no puedo continuar contigo, yo…no puedo seguir así, es mejor terminar

-¿Terminar? Fue todo lo que John pudo decir, se encontraba en estado se shock…

-John, todo ha sido muy bello, muy intenso, hemos pasado momentos inolvidables, pero ¿no creías que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre? ¿O sí?

Marie ya había pedido otra copa de whisky que en ese momento se bebía a sorbos pequeños…

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me amas? la voz de John estaba más ronca de lo normal

_**Temblando **_

_**Con los ojos cerrados **_

_**El cielo esta nublado **_

_**Y a lo lejos tú…hablando **_

_**De lo que te ha pasado **_

_**Intentando ordenar palabras **_

_**Para no hacerme tanto daño **_

_**Tanto daño **_

_**Y yo…sigo temblando **_

-No es cuestión de amor John, ya no…he crecido, he madurado, necesito más…

Quiero vivir, no quiero seguir escondiéndome de mis amigos, no quiero seguir mintiendo

Logan empieza a sospechar y lo que menos quiero es que el se enoje conmigo, sabes lo mucho que significa Logan para mí, es como el padre que nunca tuve, no puedo hacerle esto John, tienes que comprender, ya no somos un par de críos…

De pronto su celular sonó, alguien le llamaba, se alejó un poco de la mesa y contestó…después de cinco minutos me dijiste que volvías enseguida, que un cliente te necesitaba a la vuelta del local

Asentí, y sin más, sin que te dieras cuenta, te seguí...

Aún llovía, así que me fui pegado al techo de los locales y entonces…te vi, y en ese momento deseé no haberte seguido, ahí, en ese oscuro callejón, estaba Bobby Drake, mi antiguo amigo, mi rival acérrimo, y tu con el, abrazados, se besaban, ajenos a que alguien los miraba…

_**De la mano **_

_**Y con mucho cuidado **_

_**Os besasteis en silencio **_

_**Donde no había luz**_

Regresé rápidamente al local, antes de que descubrieras que te había seguido, haría como que no sabía nada, aunque en el proceso, mi corazón se destrozara

Volviste, oh si, lucías contenta…

-¿Todo bien con tu cliente Marie? Traté de sonar normal

-Ohh si, muy bien…

-Me parece perfecto, ¿entonces continuamos?

¿Acaso esa voz tan despreocupada era la mía? Parecía que estaba cerrando un trato de negocios en vez de estar terminando con el amor de mi vida…

Tú me miraste sorprendida…

-John, lo lamento, me gustaría haber seguido con nuestra relación, pero…no es posible…

¿Hay alguien más? Pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta

_**Y me hace gracia **_

_**Tu manera de contarlo **_

_**Como el que cuenta **_

_**Que ha pensado **_

_**Que ha decidido **_

_**Que seguimos siendo amigos **_

**_Y yo…._**

-Sí…creo que sí dijiste con una cara de pena que casi me destrozó

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritarte que ya lo sabía, ¡Que los había visto besándose en un callejón como un par de mocosos!

-¿Cómo sucedió? Pregunté

-El es amigo mío de hace años, siempre me ha pretendido y yo quiero lo mejor para mí John, debes de entender…ya me cansé de fingir

-¿Lo mejor eh? ¿Acaso conmigo tenías lo peor? ¿Acaso fueron fingidos todo los besos, las caricias? ¿Acaso cuando gritabas mi nombre mientras te hacía mía pensabas en él? ¿Te acostaste todo este tiempo conmigo pensando en sus caricias? Dime una sola cosa antes de que te vayas…

¿Quién es el?

Me miraste con lágrimas en los ojos, y escuché lo que no deseba escuchar, me rehusaba a oír de tus labios su asqueroso nombre…

-Es Bobby…

-Bobby…dije yo…

-Me he dado cuenta que con el tengo libertad de salir y ser vistos, sin temer a que Logan o los demás se enfaden…nos enamoramos de repente…

_**Estoy temblando **_

**_Y llorando… _**

Involuntariamente una traicionera y asquerosa lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla

-¿Desde cuando te ves con él?

-Hace dos semanas…

-Entonces no hay más que decir, vete

-John…no quiero que esto se termine así, quiero que seamos amigos…

-¿Amigos? Me controlé para no gritar…

-Marie, ¿acaso olvidaste mi amor? ¿No recuerdas que juramos amarnos siempre?

¿Ese rogón era yo?

Estaba desesperado…tal vez si le recordaba nuestros momentos juntos ella recapacitaría…

Que tonto fui…tuve que darme por vencido, era inútil todo ya

-No Marie, jamás tu y yo podremos ser amigos, lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, es amor, y ahora debo olvidarte, y deseo que seas feliz junto a Drake, imaginó que se casarán y serás la dueña del dinero del imperio Drake ¿no? Siempre quisiste fama y fortuna y ahora tu sueño se hará realidad…felicidades

-¡No es por dinero John!

-Sí claro…lo que tú digas… yo, me tengo que ir…

Dejé un billete de cien dólares y salí…fue la última vez que te vi tan de cerca

_**Me había jurado **_

_**Que nunca iba a llorar **_

_**Escuchando **_

_**Cada palabra que no quiero escuchar **_

**_Desgarrándome… _**

**_Suplicándote… _**

_**Intentando **_

_**Hacerte recordar **_

_**Pero tu... **_

**_Solo dices… _**

_**Voy a colgar**_

Ha pasado un año, terminé mi novela, titulada un amor sin final, dedicada a último minuto a alguien de quien jamás pensé que estuviera enamorada de mí, esa dulce chica de cabello negro, de piel morena, de ojos negros como la noche, sí…de Kitty Pride…

Estábamos en la galería de Kitty, ella pintaba, yo le acomodaba sus cuadros, le iba bien…

-John, alguien te llama por teléfono

-Habla Allerdyce ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

-Soy yo John…esa voz…la reconocería en cualquier lugar, aún así dije

-Su nombre por favor

-¿Ya me olvidaste John?

-Insisto, dígame su nombre

-Soy Marie John

-¿Marie que?

-Marie D'Ancanto

-Mucho gusto señorita D'Ancanto, ¿Qué desea?

-Deja las formalidades John, necesito verte

-Lo siento señorita D'Ancanto, ahora mi agenda esta ocupada, vuelva a llamar más tarde, mi novia la señorita Pride le buscará un lugar

-¿Ahora sales con la insípida de Kitty?

-Señorita, tengo que colgar…

-He terminado con Bobby…

Cuantas veces soñé durante el primer año que fueras a mí y me dijeras que habías recapacitado, que me amabas a mí, no a Drake, y cuando por fin llegaban esas palabras, ya solo sentía indiferencia…

-No es de mi interés saber su vida amorosa señorita D'Ancanto, lo siento, hasta luego…

Colgué…era lo mejor, reharía mi vida a lado de Kitty, con ella no sufriría, ahora lo sabía…

-¿Quién era John? Me preguntaste mientras tomabas té con galletas de canela recién horneadas…

-Número equivocado…Kitty, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-¡Oh John!...sí….y sin más te lanzabas a mis brazos y me dabas un beso apasionado que yo correspondí…sí…olvidaría a Marie D'Ancanto, aunque me costara toda una vida….

Marie D'Ancanto volvió a ser decorada, pensó que con Bobby tendría lo que siempre soñó…fama, dinero, reconocimiento social…y sí…lo había tenido, pero no dejaba de pensar en su dulce John…solo a él amaría siempre

Ella lo había dejado, y ahora por fin…tenía que renunciar a él por su estúpida ambición, ahora él estaba con Kitty Pride…

Jamás sería suyo de nuevo…jamás…

Weno…..uno más para la colección…salu2 y pásenla bien en estos días previos a la bella y deliciosa Navidad….: 


End file.
